Dream, dream a little of me
by Bunny Master
Summary: She looked at her hand to see what object he has given to her. The blue feather. What did that represent? Freedom, love, tragedy, friendship, and despair.


Based on a nightmare of mine

______________________________________________________

She is at the gate to her school, an old building that has been over 30 centuries. The front part of the school has and old bridge with a shallow river. The bridge is rusty with some mold on the sides, algae hang up-side-down under the bride, but the bridge's design is splendid. The river is deep and black blue and its 30 feet below the bridge. Teenagers running around joking, talking, and laughing, the school bell will ring about 10 minutes.

Why is she here?

Her legs just moved on auto mode and she went inside the school. At the entrance she saw his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes. Inuyasha look at her, his eyes are saying something but Kagome couldn't read his expression. They quickly glanced away.

Both of them were forbidden to talk, glance, and joke, not anything. But as they walked by, Inuyasha quickly handed her an object, then walked as if nothing happened. She looked at her hand to see what object he has given to her.

The blue feather

What did that represent?

Freedom, love, tragedy, friendship, and despair.

That feather was the same one that is in her backpack and the same one they have found 5 years ago.

She clung on to the feather and walked to class.

Kagome sat next to Sango, but Sango didn't know her presence. She was to busy flirting with some other guy. Kagome sighed.

She stuffs the blue feather into her pocket and while she did that she felt something else in her pocket but she shrugged it off.

The teacher, Mr. Fwonten, went to his desk and said,

"Take your seats, we'll be learning about…"

Class began.

Then the scene formed to the end of school.

____________________________________

Kagome walked to the bridge and sat on it, it seems Sango has some club to go to. She looked down to see the water ever so peaceful, the flowing of energy just heals her just by looking at it.

Then she suddenly shrieks, someone was tugging on her hair so hard.

"What did he give you?!?" Kikyo demanded an answer.

It was her, it was her that tore them apart. All because of her jealousy that made her heart tainted. Kikyo' s emotions took over. They used to be best friends. More than best friends, she was practically her sister. Kagome told her every deep secret and Kikyo always blurted them out. But Kagome would always forgive her. Now that was in the past.

Anything Kikyo wants, she got it. Talk about being spoiled.

White paper fell from Kagome's pocket. Kikyo saw and pick it up.

Her screechy laugh echoed. "Well well well, what's this? A note? It says 'If I die will you still be my friend?', is that for precious Inuyasha? Hm? You know what I think of that note? I think that you're pathetic. Piteous. You kept on depending on him. You know the rules. But you fucking broke it! " , Kagome ignored. She knew she broke the rules but she needs to. For her own sake and his.

The Inuyasha came, but there was a blond girl next to him. He looked over to her direction to see what's going on. Kagome hold back the tears, she quickly put her snatched the note away from Kikyo and threw the paper and the blue feather to him.

He caught it and began to read. When his eye's grew large and he looked up…..

Kikyo smirked.

…BOOM…..

blood

There's blood.

Lots of blood.

Kago-!

Darkness took over...

* * *

Kagome woke up in a jolt. Sweat covered her body and her eyes look worried, sad, angry, and curious. She was panting so hard. Blankets are hugging close to her as she clutches it.

'Is he okay?'

She jump right out of her blanket and ran downstairs, then she went outside. The moon is bright, calm, and pale.

Her legs climb herself to her roof. She glanced at his house and saw him sleeping peacefully.

A blue feather flew and sat right next to her.

Kagome breathed easier and her eyes are relieved. She kept on staring at him, in bed as his harmonious face is sleeping.

She sighed in relief. Then she got into a comfortable position and stared. The moon light was glowing on his face.

She smiled and her back landed on the cold roof tile.

Kagome looked at the moon/

"He's safe…..he's safe…….."

* * *

Sorry if its sucked and boring. That dream keeps on repeating itself to me. I hate it


End file.
